If She Only Knew
by Neko-B
Summary: Bura finds out that Marron is in love with a girl...Bura can only hope that she's the one. A yuri fanfiction (meaning a relationship between two girls). If you are a homophobe don't read ^^;;


If She Only Knew  
written byNeko-B  
neko_tachikawa@another.com  
  
  
Bura yawned tiredly, looking at the clock positioned carefully on her nightstand. The small, red numbers just flipped to 11:24.   
"That late already?" she asked herself. "I'll turn in soon..." *After I disconnect from the Net.* Bura finished the sentence in her mind.   
Taking a small sip from her soda can, Bura hurriedly selected a URL to a site from her Favorites menu. Instantly, the journal format scrolled onto the screen. It was Marron's journal.   
"Let's see..." Bura thought. She began to read Marron's latest entry.   
  
*Mleh. B-chan wasn't online today, but everyone else was ^^   
There's something that's been happening to me lately...whatever it is, it's been giving me butterflies in my stomach. I think...  
  
I've fallen in love.*   
  
Bura could've sworn her heart stopped beating for a moment. Marron was in love? With who? Bura read on to learn more.   
  
*Who knows, it might be a crush or something, but I've felt this way for awhile...and I'm not sure if I should tell her...*   
  
Bura instantly closed out the window. Was it just her, or did Bura get the impression that her blonde-haired friend had fallen for a girl?   
**  
  
"B-chan? B-chan!" Pan waved her hand in front of Bura's face. "Earth to B-chan!"   
"Huh?! Oh, gomen ne!" Bura sat straight up in her chair at Satan City High School. "Gomen, I was daydreaming."   
"Oh? 'bout what?" Pan wanted to know. She tapped her pencil point on her desk in a rhythm: dink, dink, dinkety-dinkety-dink-dink.   
Bura shook her head. "Nothing important," she replied. "Marron, basically."   
"Marron-san? What about her?"   
"...I think I'm in love with her."   
"B-chan!" Pan's eyes went wide with astonishment. "You mean you're bisexual?" She whispered the last word.   
"Hai, hai," Bura said. "I don't know. It might be a crush, but whatever it is, it's making me anxious."   
"Well, does she know, at least?" Pan asked.   
"No," Bura admitted. "Too shy. And what if she doesn't feel the same way? I'll look ridiculous."   
"Bura," Pan said in a no-nonsense tone. "Marron-san is very understanding. If you told her you were in love with her, okay, maybe she won't feel the same way. But she wouldn't turn you away for it, she's too kind-hearted."   
Bura considered this before responding. "Hai, just maybe...but what about Trunks!?"   
Pan's eyes went huge again. "Oh yeah...I forgot they're going out. What about you and Goten?!"   
"I don't know," Bura replied. "Well, Goten's an understanding person...maybe he'll understand."   
"I doubt it," Pan said knowingly. "He's the one usually dumping his girlfriends, not the other way around."   
"Well...we'll just have to see how things go."   
**  
"You're getting thinner," Goten remarked thoughtfully. He looked at Bura with a grin from his seat across from her in their favorite restaurant. "Have you been eating as much?"   
"Hai, Papa," Bura replied playfully. "Sheesh, since when do you care so much about my weight?"   
"I don't, really." he replied. "As long as you're beautiful."   
Bura raised an eyebrow. "As long as I'm beautiful?" she repeated. "Y'mean that if there's ever a day that I suddenly turn ugly, you'll up and leave me?"   
"No, that's not what I meant -- "   
"That's a little shallow, don't you think?" Bura rested her chin in her hands, looking straight into Goten's eyes. "Is that the only reason we're together? Because I make you look good?"   
"No, no, no B-chan! That's not what I meant at all!" Goten took Bura's hands in his own, clasping them tightly together.   
"Then what DID you mean, Son Goten?!"   
Goten swallowed. Bura never called him by his full name unless she was *really* angry.   
"I...I'm not sure," was his meek reply.   
"Well, that's just great!" Bura leaned back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest in a Vejiita-esque style. "I thought you were more understanding than that." Tears began to fall from her blue eyes. She tried fighting them, but found her resistance useless.   
"B-chan, don't cry!" Goten exclaimed. His chin quivered slightly. "I'm so sorry!"   
"I thought I was just more than an ordinary girl to you, Goten," Bura said softly. "Now I see that all you thought of me all this time was that I was a little rabid fangirl, obsessed with her older boyfriend."   
"Bura! You're talking crazy!"   
"AM I? Or am I speaking the truth?!" She slammed her gloved fist down on the table, hard. The pain stung for a moment, but soon faded. "Well, Goten, you'll be glad to know that you won't have to ever see me again!" With that, Bura stormed out the restaurant doors, walking as fast as she could.   
"Bura, wait!" Goten's voice called from behind her. "Buraaaaa!" Bura's tears came flooding down her face. She remembered when he first called her name like that, when he walked her home that faithful afternoon, when she really thought that she had a chance of going out with Goten, and staying with him. Now that was all a thing of the past.   
"Bura, wait." His strong hand fell on her slim shoulder. Bura turned around to face him, her lower lip quivering. "What?!" she screamed.   
Goten looked hurt, as though he were trying to fight back his own tears. "Bura, I'm -- I'm sorry you feel that way."   
"Well, sorry just isn't going to cut it this time!!" Her eyes still looking into Goten's, Bura grabbed her engagement ring from her left ring finger, holding it in Goten's face. "I don't want this anymore."   
Goten felt as though he were just smacked in the face. "Bura, what...?"   
"You heard me! You can take this piece of candy!" Bura threw the ring onto the dark pavement beneath her. "I don't EVER want to see you again!!"   
  
**  
  
"Bura?" Trunks's unmistakable voice was at her door. "Phone for you."   
Bura wiped the remainder of her tears away. She reached for the red phone resting on her nightstand. "Moshi moshi?" she said in a soft tone.   
"B-chan, what happened?!" Pan's worried voice asked. "Goten came over today crying! He won't tell me anything but that you were involved."   
Bura sniffled. She wanted to cry, but told herself not to. "G-g-goten and I broke up..."   
Pan didn't say anything for a moment. After awhile, she said, "Oh. My. God. Gomen ne, Bura."   
"Don't be sorry," Bura replied. "I mean, boyfriends come and go, right? I'm only sixteen. There will be others."   
"Well, yes, of course," Pan agreed. "But you and Goten had so much going for you...how long were you two together?"   
Bura's brow furrowed in thought. "Seven months, I think," she replied. "Long time, ne?"   
"Hai, very long."   
"Yeah...so what now?"   
"Well, you're in love with Marron, right?" Bura nodded, even though she knew Pan wouldn't see her. "Yeah, I guess so."   
"Well, what about her?" Pan suggested. "Why don't you go out with her?"   
"I don't know, Pan-chan...I don't think I'm the one she's in love with, really."   
"Well, B, you'll never know unless you try."   
"But...what if I ask her about it, and it turns out she loves someone else? I'll look ridiculous!"   
"Bura," Pan said simply. "I don't think Marron will ridicule you for it. You're only human -- well, half, anyway. You're bound to make mistakes."   
"Yeah..."   
  
**  
  
"Mmm...mmf...Twrnkth?" Marron garbled meekly through the passionate kiss that Trunks had her locked in.   
Trunks pulled away, wiping a small amount of pale pink lipstick from his mouth. He grinned sheepishly. "Yeah?" he asked. "Something wrong?"   
"No...nothing," she replied. "Just that...well, your...uhm, manhood is digging into my hips. It's sort of painful." Marron felt her face turn red as she spoke.   
Trunks grinned, tightening his grip on his girlfriend. "Well," he whispered, softly brushing his lips against Marron's soft mouth. "Maybe I should put it somewhere else." He leaned downward, kissing Marron passionately again. But Marron only squirmed underneath him until Trunks stopped.   
"What's wrong?" he asked.   
"Trunks-chan...you know that I'm...not ready for that kind of thing," Marron reminded him, looking up at his hard facial features from her position underneath him.   
Trunks sighed impatiently. "Marron, how old are you?"   
"Twenty-three," Marron answered.   
"Do you know any other virgins who are twenty-three?"   
"...no..."   
"Then why not? Come on, Marron, please? It won't hurt, I promise." Trunks looked down at her with pleading eyes.   
"No, Trunks." Maaron pushed him off of her firmly but gently. "No," she repeated.   
Trunks grinned, wrapping his arms around her small waist. "I do love it when you play hard-to-get," he whispered in her ear.   
Marron shivered deliciously, losing herself in his touch. Somehow, she managed to stay calm. "But Trunks...I don't want to do this."   
"Yes...you do."   
"No...I..don't!" She tried pushing him off of her again, but he resisted mightily. "Let me go, you hentai!"   
Trunks's eyes went wide, loosening his grip on Marron. "Marron-chan, you...you think I'm a hentai?"   
"Yes, you sicko!" She stood up, brushing herself off. "You know that I don't want to do this right now; can't you respect that?!"   
Trunks looked down at his hands. "Gomen ne, Marron-chan..."   
"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm leaving now!" Marron rushed out of Trunks's bedroom and out the doors of Capsule Corporations. On the way out, she began to cry. Tears streamed down her face as she collapsed on the grass outside to her knees, cradling her head in her hands.   
**He only wanted to get in my panties the entire time,** she thought miserably. **He told me he loved me...and I believed him. How stupid am I?!**   
"Marron?" a familiar voice came from behind her. "Marron! Are you okay?!"   
It was Bura.   
  
**  
  
Marron stood up and ran to Bura, throwing herself into her arms. Bura was surprised, but hugged Marron tightly. "Marron-chan, what happened?" she asked.   
"It's Trunks," Marron replied, sobbing into Bura's shoulder. "He only wants sex and won't ever communicate with me. He told me he loved me and I was stupid enough to believe him. Stupid shit, I wish I were DEAD!!"   
"Shh, it's okay," Bura said soothingly. "Breakups are hard, I know. I just broke up with Goten, actually."   
Marron looked at Bura with wide eyes. "You broke up with Goten-kun? Why?"   
Bura shrugged. "Our relationship was growing old...and a few other things I don't want to mention."   
"Ahh...well, I'm sorry just the same."   
"Arigatou. And I'm sorry about you and Trunks."   
Maaron giggled. "We're both sorry for each other's breakups."   
Bura smiled. "Guess so. Do you want to go for a walk?"   
"Sure. Where to?"   
"Anywhere but here."   
  
**  
  
So they walked. They walked down the long, wavy streets as the sun began to set behind the trees. While walking, Bura thought of something.   
"Marron...may I ask you something?" "Sure," she replied, smiling. "What's up?"   
"I don't want to look nosy or anything," Bura began. "But you said in your journal entry that you'd fallen in love...but I got the idea that it was a girl."   
"Yeah, it is." Marron turned a shade of red, looking away.   
"Oh, that's cool!" Bura exclaimed.   
Marron blinked. "So...you're okay...that I'm -- " she winced. " -- bisexual?"   
Bura winced. "You aren't the only one."   
"There's nothing wrong with it," Marron said defensively. "Absolutely nothing. After all, you can't help what you are."   
"Exactly," Bura agreed. "I can't deny the fact that I'm in love with a girl. Just gotta face the music."   
"Me, too."   
"If I may ask," Bura started. "Who is it you're in love with? I just care about you, and I want to make sure your girl isn't a drug dealer or anything."   
Marron shook her head. "No, it's not a drug dealer."   
Bura smiled. "That's good. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I won't pry at you."   
"I'm...not exactly sure that I can tell at the moment," Marron said. "It might feck everything up royally."   
Bura nodded. "I totally understand. It would mess up everything if I said...but it's so hard to keep it inside."   
"I know what you mean," Marron related. "I'm just burning to say something, but it may mess up a friendship, and that's the last thing I want to happen."   
"I wrote a poem about her," Bura admitted. "But I don't know if she's interested...I just love her so much."   
Marron nodded. "It's like that with me...I'm so scared she's just not interested...and I'll look ridiculous."   
"Gods, I know how hard it is," Bura said. "I can't stop thinking about her. But I don't want to say anything that'll make her think of me strangely." She sighed.   
There was a moment of awkward silence for a moment, then Bura had an interesting -- and scary -- thought.   
"...if I guess who it is...will you tell me?" she asked.   
"Well...okay."   
"Is it...me?"   
Marron froze. She whispered after a moment, "It's you. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."   
Bura's eyes went wide. "Oh...my Gods...Maaron, I never thought you would say that. Don't be sorry."   
Marron started shaking. "I can't help it," she admitted. "Bura...I love you. More than a friend."   
Bura collapsed into Marron's arms, hugging her tightly. "I love you too, Marron-sama," she whispered. "If only you knew..."   
Marron wrapped protective arms around her newfound love, embracing her warmly.   
In the place of the setting sun, a shiny, full moon rose above them.   
  
(owari) 


End file.
